militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
831st Air Division
The 831st Air Division (831 AD) is an inactive United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, assigned to Twelfth Air Force, being stationed at George Air Force Base, California. It was inactivated on 31 March 1991. Activated in 1957 as an intermediate command echelon of Tactical Air Command, providing command and control of tactical units primarily in Western United States assigned to the division and higher echelons. Early in 1965, the division assumed an advisory role with two Air Force Reserve units, the 349th Troop Carrier Wing and the 452d Troop Carrier Wing. Besides combat readiness, the 479th Tactical Fighter Wing trained pilots for duty in Southeast Asia until 1971 when the division was inactivated as part of draw-down of forces being deployed Southeast Asia. Reactivated in 1980 at George AFB, the division regained its world wide deployment responsibility and trained initially F-105 Wild Weasel aircrews and aircraft used to destroy enemy controlled surface-to-air missile sites, switching to F-4E/G units in 1981. In August 1990, the 831st deployed subordinate unit personnel and aircraft to Southwest Asia in support of Desert Shield and later, Desert Storm. The unit was inactivated with the closure of George AFB in March 1991. When the unit was inactivated in March 1991 CMSGT Roy W. Leo was the last senior enlisted personnel to serve with the unit. He retired on the same day when the 831st cased it colors. History Lineage * Established as 831 Air Division on 26 September 1957 : Activated on 8 October 1957 : Inactivated on 20 April 1971 * Activated on 1 December 1980 : Inactivated on 31 March 1991. Assignments * Eighteenth Air Force, 8 October 1957 * Twelfth Air Force, :: 1 January 1958-20 April 1971 :: 1 December 1980-31 March 1991 Stations * George AFB, California : 8 October 1957-20 April 1971 : 1 December 1980-31 March 1991 Components Wings * 8 Tactical Fighter (George AFB) : 10 July 1964-8 December 1965 * 31 Tactical Fighter (George AFB) : 15 March 1959-1 June 1962 * 32 Tactical Fighter (George AFB) : 1 April-25 July 1964 * 35 Tactical Fighter (later, 35 Tactical Training; 35 Tactical Fighter) (George AFB) : 1 December 1980-31 March 1991 * 37th Tactical Fighter Wing (George AFB) : 30 March 1981-5 October 1989 * 67 Tactical Reconnaissance (Mountain Home AFB) : 15 April 1966-20 April 1971 * 123 Tactical Reconnaissance Kentucky ANG (Louiville IAP) : 26 January 1968-9 June 1969 * 355 Tactical Fighter (George AFB) : 8 July 1962-21 July 1964 * 413 Fighter-Day (later, 413 Tactical Fighter) (George AFB) : 8 October 1957-20 April 1971 * 450 Tactical Fighter (Foster AFB) : attached 28 August-4 September 1958 * 479 Fighter-Day (later, 479 Tactical Fighter) (George AFB) : 8 October 1957-20 April 1971. Aircraft * F-100 Super Sabre, 1957–1962 * F-104 Starfighter, 1958–1967 * F-105 Thunderchief, 1962–1964 * F-4 Phantom II, 1964–1971, 1980–1991 * RF-4 Phantom II, 1966–1971 * RF-101 Voodoo, 1968–1969 See also * List of United States Air Force air divisions References * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * 831st Air Division Factsheet Category:Military units and formations established in 1957 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991 Air 0831